Incidental
by Lkcl
Summary: The human world is in chaos after the invasion of the angels. A human, or as the angels say, a monkey, has managed to slay the mighty angel warriors with an angel sword. A human has managed to turn the minds of the angels' weapons against themselves. What are the humans planning? What would the angels do now? And why does Penryn wake up alone in the devil's clutches with no memory?
1. Chapter 1

Icy cold water swirls around me. The cold water makes me snap out of my daze and I open my eyes. No, it is not water that is swirling around me, it is blood. I open my mouth, wanting to scream but my voice is lost at the sight of the red, sticky liquid that is drowning me. Scorpion angels hover above me, their buzzing sound makes my head aches.

"Ryn-ryn, Ryn-ryn. Where are you? Help me! Help me! It is hot!" Paige screams come from the distant.

"Paige, I am here. I am coming." No matter how hard I try I cannot move an inch.

I am stuck in this swirling mass of red, something pulls my feet and I start to drown, screaming for Paige, screaming for help...

"Wake up. It's just a dream, a bad dream."

Someone shakes me. I struggle to open my eyes, to get away from that nightmare.

Light filters in. I realize I have not gotten away from the nightmare, I have run straight into it. I try to raise my hand to push away the devil, but find my hands and feet tied to the bed. I struggle.

"Let me go. Where am I? Why have you tied me up?"

"You are not feeling well, sweetie, we are trying to help you. You are in the sick room. I will call the doctor."

"Stop pretending to be human, you devil. Let me go. I am not afraid of you." I struggle against the bindings tied around my ankles and wrists.

"Sweetie, see you are not feeling well. I am your nurse."

"As if I will believe it, I wasn't born yesterday." I glared at the 'nurse'. "Well, if you say I am sick, what did the doctor say? What was my diagnosis? Let me think. Schizophrenic? "

"Let's call the doctor and let him explain it to you, shall we?"

"Fine, see what you have got."

The 'nurse' walks out of the room. I quickly scan the room I am in. The room has bare walls with no furniture at all except for the bed I am sleeping in. Not even a vase for flowers. Isn't flowers basic necessity for sick people? Looks like I am not that welcome after all.

The 'nurse' returns with two other devils, one with curly brown hair.

"Looks like you have woken up. How are you feeling?"

"Nothing much except being tied up." I may feel trapped but I will not show my fear. I will not entertain these devils. I shake my bindings to make a point. "Now what is wrong with me to deserve this treatment? Why am I in a sickroom? I don't feel sick."

"You look fine." He chuckled. "Do you remember me? I am who you called Doc."

"No, I am sorry, I don't. You are just a devil in my eyes." I smiled. "Now mind if you loosen these?" I shake my tied hands again. "I don't remember doing things that deserve these."

"What is wrong with her? Why can't she remember?" asks the devil standing next to 'Doc', who I assume is the 'doctor'. This role play thing is getting too much, how old are they, six? Who is this devil? The scientist? Coming to change me like what they did to Paige?

Paige… where is she? There is something wrong. I couldn't remember where I last saw her. It's like there is a gap is in my memory. Why?

"What is the last thing you remember? We can loosen those but you must promise you wouldn't do anything drastic, ok?"

"Can't promise that. I don't do promises these days, sorry."

"We couldn't loosen that then," says the other devil.

"Obi, I will handle it," Doc intercepts. "Who are we, Penryn?"

Strong hatred fills my heart. They have no right to even say my name, I reply with venom, "Devils."

"No, we are humans like you. We are your allies in the resistance camp." Doc shakes his head.

"I don't have allies," I answer. I have allies but surely not them. Who? I can't remember…

"You do," says the devil standing next to 'Doc'. "You have us. You will fight for us. You have knowledge on the angels. You will be our warrior, our savior."

"I…" I want to say he is wrong but something doesn't sound right.

I break eye contact with them and look around me. This is when I see cuts and bruises on my hands, my fingers.

"You don't remember anything? Your mother? Your sister?" he asks cautiously, give others a quick glance.

A clash vibrates within the bare room. Memories come flooding back to me, drowning me like the blood sea in my nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I am alone in a dark alley, the only light coming from the stars partially concealed behind the clouds. The only sound I hear is my way-to-loud panting after a desperate run. Who am I running from? I have no idea. I pause and turn for a moment, straining to see beyond the darkness to whatever is lurking in the shadows. Only fear confronts me. One thought dominates my mind as I close my eyes and break off into another frantic sprint- run.

Somewhere to my left, I hear a devilish growl. I shiver. Judging by its increasing loudness, the creature is closing in and will certainly reach me in no time. I turn slightly to the right, trying to put some distance between us. Then without realizing it, I crash headlong into something warm and hard. I look up into the dark blue eyes of a young man. Somehow, in that pool of darkness, I see concerns. Heat rises in my cheeks and I look away. With a swift swing of his arms, he locks me in a strong embrace. Then just as swiftly, he steps back and pushes my protectively behind him. My heart is pounding when I hear a vicious growl. The beast is here.

'Run, Penrynn. We will meet at the other end.' Then, with an inhuman growl, the young man turns to face the beast with demon-like wings. No, wait. He is no young man. Though I distinctly remember the warmth in his eyes and the intensity of his embrace, I shudder. With no time to lose, I force the incident into the vault in my head and run.

As I run, the sky begins to lighten. I see my mother running off the road with a cart of rotten eggs, beckoning me to follow. I want to call out to her, to wait for me, to ask about Paige, but she soon fades into nothingness. Then I see Paige somewhere ahead of me, frantically trying to wheel herself forward. 'Follow me, Ryn-ryn,' she urges with desperation in her eyes. Before I can call out to her, she too fades aways. The same young man appears, running beside me without a trace of inhumanness. I start to ask him about the incident just now, but he too disappears. The man appears again and again, and disappears every time after cautioning me, only to reappear in a different role. Sometimes, he is my captive. Sometimes, he is my companion. But most times he is a warrior. And for once, he is something more. I try to reach out to him, to this obviously strange yet seemingly familiar face. Then white light blinds me, and all is gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Bright light. That's my initial reaction. Then I find out the reason, Doc is shining his torch in my eyes. That bright light jerks me back to reality.

"Penryn, Penryn, can you hear me?" he asked.

"Yeah, stop doing that to my eyes. Is that what you do when people don't answer your questions? It's rude you know." I glare at him.

"Of course not, you kind of …eh…blank out just now. Staring at nothing and didn't answer our questions, we're worried you are having a fit again," he looks extremely worried and looks kind of…on guard, like I'd kick him or kill him anytime. Hello? I'm being tied up like a pig, what can I do to you devils? I'm outnumbered and outgunned.

"Excuse me, a fit? Am I crazy or what? Just because I'm not answering you doesn't mean I am crazy or having a fit." I shout in my defence. In truth I'm irritated and insecure, they pull me out of my 'memory recovering dream'. Now I'm blank, just like they said. Not 'blanking out' 'blank', but no memory kind of 'blank'. I can't let them know my insecurities or show my weaknesses. I pretend to be confident and stare back at them. "When are you going to untie me?"

"You have to promise us you won't have another fi…, eh, do something drastic."

"Sure I won't do anything drastic. I would just sit here, like a damsel in distress. Nothing drastic, nothing violent. I could even be a wimpy damsel if you want. Just untie me. I promise."

The most important thing now is for them to untie me. Then I could think of a way to find Paige and Mom and slip out of here. Though the slipping out part is quite difficult, considering that this is a 'devil house'. Since they seem to want my cooperation or even help, as long as I play along and gain their trust, things will be easier for me.

Doc and Obi eye me with uncertainty in their eyes. I try to look as wimpy, as weak as possible, even batting my eyelashes innocently. They seem to forget my 'I don't do promises these days' comment earlier and fall for it. In the end, Obi sighs and says, 'Release her.'

Bindings around my ankles and wrists are loosened instantly. I sit up and stare at them, "I want my privacy, is that how you treat a lady?"

"Are you sure you are fine?"

"Of course," I smiled, challenging them to defy me.

"We will talk to you later then, Penryn. I believe you will make a great saviour for our kind," Obi said.

My mood darkens, I'm not interested in being 'a saviour' for the devils, but in order to gain their trust, I hold my tongue. They both walk out of the room, with Doc hesitating near the door and finally closing it.

I jump off the bed and walk around the room, trying to find anything, anything at all that could act as a weapon. This is a bare prisoner cell, by bare cell I don't mean a room with a chair or a bedside table. No, no, no chair, no nothing. If there is a chair, I could at least swing it or you know hit someone with it, but no, they leave me with nothing, just my bed and the blanket on top of it. Maybe I could smother someone with it. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it'll work just as well as throwing myself out of the window. I roll my eyes.

I pace my extremely vacant room, thanks to the lack of furniture, thinking of a way out. If the room can't provide me with anything, maybe I could search myself for something useful. Hey, there may be a knife strapped on my thigh. Yeah, as if they will leave a knife behind for a 'crazy girl who will throw a fit anytime', I highly doubt I will find anything. This is when I see a string around my neck, curious, I pull it out. A white snowy feather dangles at the end.

It is a beautiful snowy white feather; I could easily imagine it on a pair of big fluffy white angel wings. The angel bearing this pair of wings will look majestic, full of glory and power. I tenderly touch the soft feather. Something warm touches my heart, and I feel safe, all my insecurities slipping away. Wait, why would I believe it's a feather from an angel wing, can't it be a feather from like a, I don't know, pigeon? Surely, I'm out of my mind, not far from what Doc suggests.

That night, I clutch the snowy feather with my hands when I drift to sleep and dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

_ Dear readers, you might want to check out the meaning and origin of the names as you read. Please enjoy:) _

Hushed voices are heard in the depth of the night.

'You don't think that's true, right?'

'How can it not be? We both heard what U said.'

'I know but … but it's _him _we are talking about. _Him _of all angels!'

'I couldn't believe it …until I saw the sword.'

'What sword?'

'_The sword._ That puny monkey shouldn't even be able to lift one of our swords, let alone wield it. The owner must have given her permission. What does that mean, huh?'

'But…'

'Listen. That is no ordinary sword, Zaccheus. Haven't you noticed the gleam of the blade, and felt the power it reverberates? All other swords tremble in its presence. Only a few possess one like that.'

'If that's true, then …'

'It is true. This is without doubt. Watch the girl. I'm sure she still has a few tricks up her sleeves. No matter what they are, I want to know them before U. Understand?' Seeing Zaccheus doubt, Grigori added, ' Mark my words. This is not as simple as meets the eye. The girl and Raphael will find each other eventually. We can't let U get to him before us. Or else we'll be in great trouble. Now, go.'

'OK. Bye.' Zaccheus left with eyes downcast.

* * *

The sky is the colour of sapphire. The land is a meadow of emeralds and topaz. The air smells the sweet scent of fresh grass. And all is silent. Here and there, dark shapes are seen scattered across the grass, only to disappear in a swirl of movement and reappear elsewhere. That is, if one payed attention and has the eyes of a hawk. If one chanced to look not to closely from the sky above, though, it would seem as if the field is empty. Or so they hoped. And if one happened to listen carefully with their eyes closed, they might be able to hear the controlled breathing of, let's say, a few hundred trained soldiers. It is an incredible feat, especially when the soldiers aren't lying still and playing dead. In fact, they are very much alive and about. Here and there, a pair would be wrestling. Another would be exchanging blows with their bare fists. And another might be in some sort of fight-like dance. All except one, who is indeed closing his eyes and straining his ears to hear the slightest sound from the sky above - the tell-tale beating of wings.

The sound of beating wings drummed through the veins of all those present. Everyone turns skyward. An angel with undersized wings plunges towards the ground, not waiting to slow down before he comes running to the group.

'The Gen - … he's…'

'Speak, Vonn.'

'Yes, Lieutenant.' With a slight bow to the angel who have been standing apart from the group, Vontell began. ' It's about the General. It is not good.'

The crowd inches closer to the pair.

'What is not good?' the Lieutenant demanded.

'The things they spread about the General, sir.'

'Who is "they"?'

'Uriel's sup…supporters, sir,' Vontell stammers when he sees the annoyance in the Lieutenant's eyes.

'What did they actually say? Stop stammering, I don't have all day.'

'Yessir. They say' Vontell cleared his throat before beginning. ' that the general has not died.' A sigh of relief is heard from every soldier present. ' That he is something worse. They say he is no longer one of us,' Vontell quickly added, 'because he has fallen.'

'No!' A cry of anguish spells from the lips of many, and the silence of the group is shattered.

'Lieutenant, I refuse to believe it.' An angel with one gold iris and one silver iris strides forward.

'And why is that?' The Lieutenant asked without emotion.

'Because I know it is not true, Qadir,' the angel with mismatched irises says in an undertone.

'Bahir.'

'Lieutenant.'

Qadir sighs and issues an order. All listen expectantly.

'Vontell, keep note of further rumours. But remember, your first priority is to seek the General. If he is otherwise occupied, report back to me and I will go to him myself. Come to the camp when you need assistance. You will know where to find us. Keep your eyes and ears open.'

Vontell flew off with a bow.

To the group, he says, 'Although we are uncertain of Uriel's motives, of one thing we can be sure - the General needs our help. Keep it up, comrades. We shall be ready when the time comes.'

With the statement hanging in the air, Qadir signals Bahir and a few others to follow him away from the crowd.

The angel warriors, now more determined than ever, resume their training with renewed vigour.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a long time since this has been updated. Sorry. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I have been in this 'sick room' for two days and the two devils who called themselves 'Doc' and 'Obi', an ironically biblical name, have not returned since the first day. I need to find a way to get out of this prison. My only way is to listen to them and pretend to be willing to help them, 'their savior' that's what they called me the other day, right? I am just a girl. What do they think I am? A superwoman with weird super powers inside this skinny body? Well, if they want to believe that I will pretend to be so. I need to find Paige and mom.

"How are you feeling today, sweetie?" The nurse's daily question, just what I expect.

"Nurse, I feel much better. I really want to help you guys. I don't want to sit here while others risk their lives. Could you tell Obi and Doc about it?" She looks taken aback by my sudden change in attitude. I flash her a cheesy smile just in case.

"If you say so, sweetie, I will tell them. Are you sure you are up to it though? We don't want to stress you out. Doc says you're not that menta… emotionally stable."

Mentally unstable, that's what they think of me. Well, I do have a family history with schizophrenic, that's a logical conclusion, isn't it?

"I feel much better, I'm sure I am up to the task you give me. Please tell them what I said." I have to get out no matter what. I couldn't do anything if I am 'safely' tucked away.

"Of course, sweetie, calm down. I will tell them. Take a rest in the meantime." She says in a pacifying tone. Great, everyone thinks I'm like my mother, some ticking bombs that need to be handled carefully.

I try to tone down my irritation and pretend to be that subdued girl they want me to be. The nurse smiled indulgently and walked away.

I don't need a devil, even one that looks like a motherly nurse, to cuddle me. I don't need motherly affection. There's no such thing in our home. I pushed away that part of me who wants someone to care for me into that vault in my mind and try to think of how to escape this prison after finding my sister and mom.

* * *

"Penryn, you are willing to help us," Obi says incredulously. "Have you gained back your memories? You remember everything?" He asks carefully.

I don't, but I'm not going to tell them anyway. I nod.

"That's great. You're going to be our savior," Obi breaks into a smile, looking extremely satisfied.

No, I am not planning to be your savior, not that I'll tell them. I smile and nod again.

"Penryn," Doc eyes me suspiciously, "have you really regain your memory? What do you remember?"

They are not going to let that go, right? "I don't want to mention it." I look away pretending to be troubled by it since from the way they mention the memory I have lost, it seems to be quite disturbing.

Obi nods understandably and motions Doc to let it go. Now I'm curious what I have lost. It's not as if I have not tried to make out what I have lost, but no matter how hard I think, my mind comes out blank every time. There is not even a hint, aside from that mysterious pigeon feather around my neck. I refuse to call that large downy feather a feather from an angel's wing. But deep inside my heart, I know that's not true, it's an angel feather. I know it as if unconsciously. I push that thought away and focus on what Obi and Doc are saying.

"So, we are not going to stress you out. We're going to assign you some really simple task to let you, so as to say, get a taste of this resistance camp. I know you have been here before, but you will notice some things have changed, for the better of course. You're going to work in the canteen, giving out food. Is that alright? Let's try this for a few days, and then we can see if we could assign you something more complex."

He means something more, not 'complex' in the sense that I will be working in the kitchen next week, but 'complex' in the sense of something else entirely. I pretend not to understand that and nod innocently.

* * *

I have been working in the canteen for two days and I couldn't get anything, anything at all from the devils, pretending to be canteen workers, around me. They avoided my questions or simply my presence. The only people who dare to talk to me are the mischievous looking twins. They keep reminding me that I owed them mud fights and I nod along like I know what they are talking about. I don't know why, but it seems there's this invisible wall preventing me from asking them. Maybe, subconsciously, I know I shouldn't ask them, and something bad is going to happen if I ask them about my sister.

"Hey," I turn around to the sound, "yes, you." The 'canteen worker' or maybe 'kitchen worker', judging from his clothes, points at me and gestures me to come closer. "May is sick today, you help out in the kitchen. Come, we don't have all day."

It's better not to refuse and I follow him into the kitchen.

It's not what I expect. We are not using gas stove like what we did before, but a stove with a burning cooking fire made up of firewood. A much smaller bonfire.

"That's your work, keep adding firewood into the stove."

Black smoke keep puffing out from that tiny hole I'm supposed to squat in front of the rest of the day. No wonder May gets sick.

It's not as if I have a choice, I walk there obligingly. Another reason I have to get away from this 'camp'.

I squat in front of the hole and try to stick the wood into the little bonfire. When my eyes come into contact with the blazing fire, images flick through my mind like a movie, a very disturbing, horrible movie, one I'd like it to stop. But I couldn't and it continues, until the very end.

Something wet slides down my face, onto the floor, like raindrops. One image fixes in my mind. The limp, lifeless body of Paige.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Tell us what you think!**


End file.
